


I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Of all the things to connect you to your soul mate why does theirs have to be that ridiculous 90’s pop song? They aren’t sure, but they’ll happily spend forever together just to never hear it again





	I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes

Fifteen year old Emily Junk is dancing around her room singing to the song blaring from her radio, as she stuffs her duffel bag full of clothes in preparation for theater camp.

Something about “The Sign” always puts an extra bounce in her step. Even when she’s having a hard day that song is like sunshine to her soul.

One hundred and fifty miles away Senior Aubrey Posen is at Barden University preparing for her solo performance. She knows the words to “The Sign” by heart. She just wishes her stomach would calm down a little, stupid nerves. 

Meanwhile at theater camp, Emily has just eaten some very questionable Mac and cheese and has been in the nurses office for the last half hour. Just as Aubrey is on stage blowing her cookies all over the first row, Emily is heaving up her lunch. 

Since the two have yet to meet, they see nothing unusual about the days events. However something much stronger than the nervous stomachs of two strangers is at play here. Some might call it fate or destiny, but those of us who have been there before know that these two are simply soulmates. Two people that are meant to be together, kismet, destined for forever. These things take time for sure, but every story has to start somewhere.

Fast forward three years and Freshman Emily Junk is very excited to be on the Barden campus. Every part of it excites her, but the part she’s looking forward to the most is becoming a Barden Bella. She’s probably watched the all female a cappella groups YouTube videos a thousand times. She enjoys the new stuff, but there’s something about their old captain Aubrey Posen singing “The Sign” that sends a bolt of something like electricity up her spine. Emily’s not sure why, but it’s always that song, every time she hears it she feels a pull towards the blonde that is getting harder and harder to fight.

Aubrey is staying busy working at the retreat, but on the day of Freshman orientation she hears the song “The Sign” repeatedly on the sound system. She decides out of nowhere that she needs a vacation and a trip back to Barden seems perfect.

Emily is happy to know that being a Legacy allows her to join the Bellas, even if she would like to be joining on her talent. She hopes that in time the girls will realize that she’s the perfect addition to their little eclectic group. As she’s getting cozy in her dorm room her first official night as a Bella she keeps singing that damn song over and over. It’s like it’s stuck on a loop inside her brain.

Aubrey is exhausted when she finally pulls her BMW into the Barden parking lot. It’s not a long drive, only a few miles really, but she’s been working so hard lately, and that stupid fucking song has been playing incessantly and her head is currently pounding. A few weeks off should be just what she needs to make herself feel better.

Emily is sitting in her psych class when her fingers start tapping out the beat to that song that she now officially hates. It’s so hard to concentrate like this, then her feet start tapping to the beat and she has to excuse herself from the classroom before she pisses someone off. Her head is down and she’s not really paying attention as she jog-walks down the hall towards her dorm. 

Aubrey doesn’t know if she wants to laugh or cry, she just knows being back here at Barden should clear her mind enough for this song nonsense to stop. No such luck she’s been humming it nonstop as she walks the halls. She’s not even sure why she’s in the freshman buildings in the first place. Just something in her stomach told her this is where she wanted to be. 

Neither woman is paying attention as they both turn the corner and collide into one another. They are both embarrassed and quickly try to apologize, while simultaneously trying to help the other get straightened out and back on track. As cliché as it might seem, once their fingers touch they both feel that jolt of something that moves from their stomachs up their spines. 

Emily blushes profusely because how big of an idiot is she that she practically plowed over none other than Aubrey Posen? The gorgeous blonde that she’s been borderline obsessed with for three years now. And she’s here standing in front of Emily, with a beautiful smile on her face and the cutest blush. Emily can’t help but roll her eyes at herself.

“Oh Jesus, I’m so sorry Aubrey are you okay?” Emily asks quickly, wanting to sink through the floor.

“Well…yes..I’m fine..but how do you know my name?” Aubrey asks as she takes in every feature of the mesmerizing girl standing in front of her.

“Oh..I’m Emily..Emily Junk..the Legacy..I’m..well I guess I’m a Bella.” Emily stammers out nervously, God why is she like this?

“You guess you’re a Bella? But you’re not sure?” Aubrey teases, enjoying the flush of embarrassment that makes the freckles across Emily’s nose pop out. 

“No…yes…ugh! Yes I am a Bella. I’m sorry, you just make me so nervous.” Emily giggles goofily, making Aubrey giggle too.

“Don’t be nervous with me. I’m nothing special.” Aubrey says as she starts walking, figuring Emily will follow. 

The two walk closely together, back to the Bella house. They spend the afternoon talking and laughing and getting to know one another. They are so enthralled in each other that they don’t notice that that ridiculous song hasn’t played in either of their heads all afternoon. 

The next day and the day after and for the rest of Aubrey’s vacation, the only time the two spend apart is when Emily is in class and when they are sleeping. By the time her two weeks are up Aubrey is actually dreading going back to work. Her and Emily make plans to see each other as often as possible but it already doesn’t seem like enough. 

The third day Aubrey is back to work and the fiftieth time she catches herself humming that god forsaken song she hears a knock on her door. She’s practically accosted by the brunette on the other side who throws herself in Aubrey’s arms and peppers her face with kisses.

“Please come back Bree. I can’t stand to hear that song ever again. I fucking hate it!” Emily says as she finally gives Aubrey a proper kiss.


End file.
